


memory problem

by Firestorm0108



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: what if running through dimensions for the first time messed with Barry's head taking his memories.





	1. impossible

As Siobhan screamed Kara was flung from the building to dazed to be able to do anything as she plumited towards the ground. When all of a sudden a her vision was a blur, even with her speed whatever just happened was faster than her. When she stopped she was in the middle of nowhere as she looked around she saw a man standing behind her. He had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing what looked like the remains of a superhero uniform as he looked around confused “where?” he started to asked as he collapsed and Kara was left confused and shocked about what had happened. She got her bearings as the ringing in her ears died down, she changed into her supergirl uniform as she picked up the man who had apparently saved her life and shot into the air heading for the DEO. as she landed she looked at Alex who ran towards her “what happened out there?” Alex asked as she looked at the unconscious man in her sisters arms “he saved me” Kara replied as she looked at him in her arms “i'm just not sure how” she said as Alex lead them both to the infirmary where she began to run tests on this new hero. 

“Woah” Alex said as she looked at her screen as Kara was sitting bored on the chair next to her “what is it?” she asked as she sat up and looked at the screen as well, which meant nothing to her. “His body” Alex said “you see this” she said motioning to the cells on the screen “yeah?” Kara said “this is not normal human DNA” she said “he's a metahuman but it's different” she said as Kara looked across the room at their new guest “his DNA is amazing, he's in perfect physical condition, like so perfect it's weird” Alex said as Kara got more and more intrigued by their new guest as Alex ran another scan “he’s connected to something” she said as Kara looked at him “yeah all the medical tech stuff you hooked him up to” she said as Alex shook her head “no i mean he's connected to a different plane” she said as Kara looked at her “what does that mean?” Kara asked as Alex looked at her sister “where ever he gets his power from isn't not in this dimension” she said as Kara looked at her “but i thought meta’s got their power from dark matter mutation” she said as Alex nodded “normally and that's kinda what happened here but there's something more than ordinary dark matter” she said as all of his vitals started to spike as the monitor showed him flat line “what the hell” Alex said as she and Kara rushed over to him and Alex looked at his vitals “this makes no sense” she said as she looked at him seasuring “if he's dead how is he still moving” she asked as she looked at Kara “go and get J’onn” she said as Kara nodded and disappeared as Alex tried to find a pulse with her fingers as his body started to vibrate at incredible speed as Kara and J’onn reappeared “what's happening?” he asked as Alex shook her head “i couldn't even make a guess” she said looked at the apparently dead body. “He has no vitals but he's vibrating so fast that if he goes any faster he might set the bed on fire” she said as J’onn’s eyes glowed red “he’s still alive” J’onn said as he walked over to the machine and pushed in a different setting meant for supergirl as his vitals just about reappeared as Alex looked stunned “woah” she said as Kara looked at the screen “how is that possible” she said as Alex shook her head “it's not” she replied as J’onn’s eyes glowed again “he's having a nightmare” J’onn said as his eyes went back to normal “how do we break him out of it?” Kara asked as Alex slapped him and he stopped vibrating and Kara looked at her “Alex?!?” she said as Alex shrugged “it worked” she said as the man woke up and stretched as he rubbed the side of his face “did someone slap me?” he asked still dazed as Alex looked away back at the screen. “Hey” Kara said not really sure what else she could say, as he blinked his eyes as they refocused “do i known you?” he asked as she looked at him “i'm supergirl” she said as he shook his head “who?” he asked as she looked at him “the girl of steel?” she said as he looked at her “your not made of steel” he replied as she found herself without a response to that. “Who are you?” J’onn asked him as the man's focused shifted to him “uhh, barry…” he said in a tone that was very unsure “Barry Allen” he said as J’onn nodded “well Mr Allen is there anything else you can tell us?” he asked as Barry’s face shew he was concentrating. “Uhh, i was running, somewhere and i caught someone, and… i don't know” he said as he looked at J’onn “i don't remember anything else” he said in a tone of panic as Kara looked at him and tried to focus on his heart that was running faster than she could even focus on “don't worry Barry” she said as he looked at her and his heart slowed “we’ll figure this out” she said as he nodded “but i think i'm gonna need some clothes” he said as she smiled “yeah that’ll probably help” she agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry wasn't sure where he was, or to be honest who he was, he just felt good like he wasn't being weighed down anymore. He was given a change of clothes as they all left the room and he started to get changed, he was almost done, all except his shirt as Supergirl walked in again “hey, oh, sorry” she said as her cheeks went red and he laughed “it's not like the ruined uniform i was in didn't show you anyway” he said as she laughed “yeah i guess” she nodded as he put on a black shirt, he also had on trousers with a camouflage print and boots which he knew immediately wasn't him as Kara seemed to be able to tell it to “sorry about the clothes” she said as he shook his head “no it's great thank you” he said as she sat on the corner of the bed he was previously on “i wanted to ask you something” she said as he stretched “how did i run up the side of a building and catch you and run you to the middle of nowhere” he said as she looked at him surprised “how did you?” she asked as he looked at her and smiled “it's the only memory i have so you can bet money i concentrated on it” he said as she nodded “that's fair” she said as he looked at her “i'm not really sure how to answer” he said as she looked at him as he tapped his head “no memories” he said as she nodded “but i remember i have powers” he said as he lifted his hand and it vibrated like he did when she thought he was dead “i'm fast” he said as he looked at her “in most every way possible” he added “my short term memory is perfect” he said as he smiled “it's how i knew you were the person i caught flying out of the building, not that you needed my help i guess” he said as she smiled “you kept my secret identity intact so thanks for that” she said as he nodded “your welcome” he said as she raised her hand and brushed her hair behind her ear. “So what's next?” he asked as her smile faded “J’onn doesn't trust you yet” she said as he nodded “that's fair… i guess” he said although she could tell he wasn't happy about it “he wants you to stay in a cell” she said as he cracked his knuckles “what's wrong?” she asked as he realised what he had done and relaxed “a guy with my powers isn't a big fan of tight spaces” he said as she nodded “i understand” she said being able to fly was amazing but it also meant whenever she was in tight spaces she felt awkward, like she knew she didn't belong “the problem he has” Kara continued as Barry sat next to her “no one out there understands your powers” she said “we know your a metahuman but your different” she said as his head turnt to the side slightly “thanks?” he said as she laughed again “no your body it has dark matter but also something else” she said as Barry blurted out “speedforce” as he looked at himself confused “what's speedforce?” she asked as he thought for a minute “it's what gives me my power” he said as she looked at him “so you remember” she said as he shook his head “i don't think so it was more when someone asks you something and you answer even through you didn't think you knew the answer” he said as she looked at him confused “what?” she asked as he looked at her, wow her eyes were beautiful he thought to himself “i don't know” he said as he thought “it's like i known things but not where i got them from” he said as a voice behind them said “so maze runner rules?” as they both turned and Barry stood up and off the bed as Kara pu her hand on his arm “it's ok this is my friend Winn” she said as he waved “hey” he said as Barry nodded at him “hi” he said Winn walked up to him “so i have a lot of questions, like who made this” he said with a piece of Barry's suit in his hand “it's amazing it pretty much negates all friction, which if what i heard about you is true is probably a really good thing” he said as looked at his tablet in his other hand “then there's your cells” he said “wow these things are amazing, i've seen supergirls cells and in comparison yours are… just wow” he said as Barry looked at Kara who smiled apologetically as he chuckle a bit to himself “yeah, well talk about it later” Winn said as he noticed this as he went to walk out “oh, ah Winn” Barry said as Winn turned around again “yeah?” he asked as Barry motioned to the suit in his hand “any chance you could patch that up?” he asked “maybe add upgrades if you want” Barry said as Winn’s face lit up “really?” he asked as Barry nodded “as long as it looks kinda like that” Barry said as Winn nodded as he left the room “god i love this job” he said which made Barry and Kara smile “so you’re thinking about being a hero?” she asked as he shrugged “if that's alright with you” he said as she smiled “i think it’ll be fun” she said as he smiled “but i'm not going to be kept in a cell” he said, it wasn't a threat it was more just him being honest “that's fair” she said as J’onn walked in “i'm sorry supergirl but that's not your call” he said as Barry looked at him “so your J’onn?” he asked as J’onn nodded “that i am and i'm sorry Mr Allen but with your powers you’re too much of a risk” he said as Kara stood “come on J’onn he saved my life” she said as Barry started to vibrate again as yellow lightning shot off him and they both looked at him stunned “what's happening?” J’onn asked as Kara shook her head “Barry?” she asked as his eyes seemed to be pure white as stopped vibrating and collapsed as Kara caught him “this just proves my point” J’onn said as Kara focused on Barry.


	3. 4 months give or take a week

Barry woke up with Kara and J’onn looking at him “what just happened?” He asked as Alex looked at him “maybe you can understand this” she said as she handed him a tablet. “Woah” he said as Alex looked at him “wait? You actually understand it?” she asked as he nodded “yeah this has me as some kind of battery” he said as Alex nodded “kinda, this has energy flowing into you but not going anywhere” she said as Barry nodded “that's not good” he said as she looked at him “what do you mean” she asked “the speedforce is like a dimension next to every dimension” he explained “normally i have a base level that's constantly in my body” he said “and when i ran i tapped into the speedforce for a boost but i never took to much into myself” he continued “why not?” Kara asked “surly going faster is a good thing” she said as he nodded “yes and no” he replied smiling “the more speedforce in my body the faster i go but if i took too much and went to fast when it came to giving the speedforce back i'd go with it” he said as he thought “kinda like dying for me i guess” he said as Alex looked at the screen “i didn't see that coming” she said as J’onn looked at him before groaning and grabbing his head “your mind” J’onn said as Barry looked at him “what about it?” he asked “did you try reading it?” Alex asked “what?” Barry asked as he leaned closer to Kara “he can do that?” he asked as Kara nodded “normally” J’onn said as he looked at Barry “but your mind its…” he said as Barry took over “like trying to step on a jet going mach two without going splat?” he asked as J’onn nodded “my brain is fast too” Barry explained “really annoying sometimes but got use to it” he said as his stomach rumbled “oh right” he said laughing and grabbing his stomach “any chance you guys have any food?” he asked “i have to eat a lot” he explained as Winn laughed entering the room “you couldn't of met a better person” he said pointing to Kara as her cheeks went red “you like donuts?” she asked as he shrugged “who doesn't like donuts” he replied as Winn raised his hand “wait a sec that's not why i came here” Winn said as he looked at Barry “i finished the suit” he said as Barry looked at him “it couldn't of been more than a couple hours” he said as Winn shrugged “i got excited” he replied as Barry smiled before J’onn spoke “you just said your dying” as Barry nodded “i said technically but pretty much” he replied as J’onn looked at him “don't you think that's important?” he asked as Barry shrugged “the speedforce can't be manipulated” he said “it's a living dimension that's been around since the the beginning, it exists outside time and space” he said “if it's gonna kill me it's gonna kill me i can't change it” he explained “might as well help some people before last call” he said as J’onn looked at him “how long do you think you have?” he asked as Barry looked at Alex who gave him the tablet as Barry opened a notepad window and made a few equations “4 months give or take a week” he said as he handed the tablet back “what even are these equations?” Alex asked as Winn looked over her shoulder “impressive is what they are” he replied “4 months till the cells in my body are so saturated in speedforce that it starts to see me as itself” he said to J’onn “look i'm gonna help people with or without your go ahead” he added as J’onn thought “fine but on my terms” he said as Barry winked at Kara “wouldn't have it any other way” he replied.


End file.
